


I'll let you try my dipping stick

by maycore



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Breaking Bad References, Canon Non-Binary Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flash Fic, Lowkey Crack, Pizza, flower uses they/them, kind of a gift fic, no beta we die like men, weird goth lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycore/pseuds/maycore
Summary: the two eat a pizza and watch watch len perform
Relationships: flower/Rana (Vocaloid)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I'll let you try my dipping stick

**Author's Note:**

> uhh uhhh thanks toby for getting me to write this, you're cool as fuck
> 
> inspired by that one piece of walter x jesse ship art which is like "I'll let you try my dipping stick"

“Oi, Rana” Flower called out from her room’s door. 

The two were situated in an apartment, inner-city, unlike most starts (even of smaller calibres) it was rather small. The two had a fondness of collecting merchandise of larger idols, Hatsune Miku posters, banners, even figures were strewn around the place, Rin and Len, a personal favourite of Rana, flooded her room. It was awkward, sometimes, Rana had briefly hed several of her idols at a show, it can create for awkward makeout sessions. Compared to them they were tiny, even if the two had amassed some form of following they were nothing, but it was fun feeling themselves grow, even to a mere quarter of their fame.

Rana got up from her bed, “Oh?” she opened the door, “The pizza came” Flower handed it to her, Rana takes it from her hands and kissed them on the cheek.

“Kagamine Len is performing tonight” she went to turn the miniature TV in her room, ads were playing, nothing special, “Wanna watch?” She sits down with the pizza, patting the space next to her. They come to her, plopping down on the small couch.

“I wish I could be there,” they said, smiling at their girlfriend.

“You got dipping sticks?” Rana mentioned, Flower nodded, “Awhh, yum!”, the two sat down while the ads continued rolling over.

Flower had gotten two pizzas, one of the couple and a smaller one for just them alone. Rana had a weird taste, opting for eggs, combined with bacon made it weirdly breakfast-like, Flower with their half had their typical favourites, capsicum, pepperoni and some extra. They set the boxes down on Rana’s coffee table.

Cheers from the crowd emitted from the TV, Rana sat in her seat, legs swinging about, while Flower gave it a look of anticipation closing her hands into fists.

Len was greeting the crowd as he often did, this was the first time in a long while he’d performed solo, he was typically paired with his partner, Rin, but tonight he was by himself. The two were powerful together but tonight he wanted a more chilled, lowkey concert, perfect for Rana and Flower to snuggle to.

Rana took a slice of pizza from her half, offering Flower a bite before the decline, shoving it in her mouth, grabbing a dipping stick go along with it.

“You’ve got a blanket right?” Flower asked, Rana nodded pulling out a large, fluffy light pink blanket, covering her and them in it, pulling Flower into an embrace.

“Thank you”


End file.
